The present invention relates to collapsible cups with mountable lids, and more particularly, with collapsible drinking cups with mountable lids having integrated container.
Current collapsible cups are typically made from concentric, tapered rings that nest into one another. These rings are generally made from plastic or metal. The pressing action of one ring into an adjacent one creates a temporary seal. However, due to imperfections in the rings, or through wear over time, gaps can form between the rings leading to leakage.
Another deficiency of these traditional collapsible cups is that the rings can sometimes be accidentally separated through the pulling action to achieve the expanded form. The separation requires the user to reassemble the removed ring(s) which can be difficult. Finally, the concentric ring cups create a cup form with numerous internal edges and crevices (between the rings). These edges and crevices can be difficult to clean and can harbor dirt and bacteria.
Some companies have made collapsible cups from elastomers such as silicone. These cups are constructed of a single piece of elastomer and remedy some of the above-mentioned problems related to sealing, separation and cleaning. However, these elastomeric collapsible cups do not feature mountable lids or mountable lids with integrated containers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a collapsible cup assembly that includes a container mounted lid, and that facilitates easier expansion and collapse of the cup assembly.